


Парадокс Сизифа

by ka_mai



Series: Maximus is happening (c) [1]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Science, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Tension, Warning: Maximus, Worldbuilding, of enormous scale, of every kind
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Верность владыке Аттилана подразумевается и не требует слов.





	Парадокс Сизифа

Каким бы странным это ни казалось, в Великом приюте, названном Аттилан, не существует традиции вассальной клятвы. Есть восемь разновидностей клятв строителей, и три – клятв целителей, одна для учителей, пять для стражей и по две, например, для поваров и швей. Верность владыке Аттилана подразумевается и не требует слов.  
Максимусу любопытно: если бы такая клятва существовала, остановило бы это Блэкагара, когда он бросил вызов Неназываемому? Нет, не Неназываемому! Его имя Иданалар, Иданалар Каватагон Благочестивый – вот как его звали, и Максимус помнит его за всех. Они могли стереть имя и историю короля из архивов и приказать себе забыть, но Максимус не признаёт законы узурпатора трона, ещё бы он подчинился этому! Максимус помнит короля Иданалара и его эксперименты с ксерогеном, он выучил физико-химическую структуру и логи испытаний на память – просто потому, что ему приказали забыть. Ксероген имеет кристалловирусную природу, направленную на трансплантацию генома. В собственной работе с альфа-примитивами Максимус этим не пользуется. Просто помнит.  
Может, думает он, если бы такая клятва существовала, Блэкагар считал бы, что не приносил её. Он же, ну, не мог её произнести. Интересно, остановило бы это остальных. Максимус по собственному опыту знает: нерушимые законы нелюдей, когда того хотят властители нелюдей, гнутся гибко, как волосы Медузалит.  
Например, Максимуса должны были казнить уже дважды, потому что родство не является смягчающим обстоятельством при его преступлениях. Но, о Рандак, они так его любят. Они просто не могут представить, как будут без него. Королевский кружок заговорщиков и предателей простит дорогому Максу всё. Узы семьи священны для аттиланцев.  
Когда Блэкагар бросил вызов Иданалару Вычеркнутому, Максимус был в заключении. Ещё не в тюрьме – официально – а во власти усмирителей, чьи длинные тонкие пальцы днями, безостановочно копались у него в голове. Усмиряли. Самого юного Максимус сломал, заставил выброситься из окна. Это была ошибка, но он имел право на непродуманный, детский протест, не так ли? Он тогда плохо соображал.  
Второго он достал через эмоциональную связь – это был отец или брат первого, оказывается, даже для этих тварей родственные связи что-то значат, – и в ночь, когда изгнанного короля вымарали из истории, послал написать на городской стене «Да здравствует навеки Его Величество Иданалар Благочестивый, законный владыка Аттилана». Это была самая длинная фраза, какую Максимус смог придумать, чтобы вытирать пришлось дольше. То, что усмиритель разгрыз себе ладонь, чтобы выполнить приказ, не было частью внушения. Усмирители всегда были странными. И их было больше. И они стали осторожнее.  
Их всё ещё было больше, и они стали осторожнее после этого случая, и все – на одного Максимуса, и тогда он подумал – в будущем с этим придётся что-то сделать. Чтобы им было на кого отвлечься.  
Усмирители тоже не дают клятв; это помешало бы им выполнять рабочие обязанности.  
Максимус придумывал клятвы для тех, кому их не хватало. Он бы раздал всем по десятку, чтобы оплели цепями, чтобы подданным тяжело было ходить, дышать, соображать, чтобы они всё время сверялись со своими клятвами. Чтобы слабые выцвели и умерли под их гнётом, а сильные ощутили однажды то же, что ощущает он. Нет ничего лучше момента, когда взламываешь собственные границы, всё, что считал святым и правильным.  
Больше всего Максимусу хочется показать это брату. Королевский кружок тиранов и прогрессистов неполон без духовного лидера, и впереди их ждёт долгий, богатый на открытия путь.  
Себе он, конечно, тоже придумывает клятвы. Если долго повторять, смаковать слова и примерять идеи, в них не так трудно поверить. Усмирители ограничили его способности, но даже обычные нелюди могут подчинить себя собственной воле, что уж говорить про Максимуса. Не та власть, которую кто-либо в силах отнять.  
Он представляет тяжеловесную, интимную церемонию – не столь утилитарную, как отречение-в-забвение для бедняги Иданалара, не столь социальную, как вступление в брак. Оммаж древних веков из романтической литературы людей. Металлические рыцари, со скрипом несмазанных сочленений преклоняющие колени. Рука в руке короля; тонкая жилка на внутренней стороне запястья пульсирует под перепачканными в машинном масле пальцами. Рука на первом томе «Практической инженерии знаний»; обложка шершавая и тёплая. Клянусь в вечной верности. В вечном подчинении. Никогда не попытаюсь тебя убить. Никогда не напомню о мёртвых мамочке и папочке. Не верну себе корону. Не трону вашего с Медузой ребёнка, и мёртвые не будут гордиться тонкостью моего вмешательства. Всё ради блага твоего, сеньор. Я буду удобным.  
Кажется, как-то так это звучит в романах. Ты согласен на условия, мой король? Поцелуй меня.  
Этой яркой картинкой, этим искренним обещанием и болезненно-глубокой нежностью Максимус связывает себя, меняет соединения между нейронами, продавливает силой сквозь психические ограничители и держит, держит внутри – до пелены перед глазами. Если перестараться, можно выпасть в кататонию. Но в камере темно и скучно, Максимусу ведь надо как-то развлекаться. В третий раз получается заклинить внушение _под_ телепатическими контурами усмирения, и воспоминание горит в памяти целых полдня. Когда оно наконец взрывается, Максимус кричит, потому что это – как осознанное рождение. Нет наслаждения острее. Запертый в темницах Аттилана, он чувствует себя свободнее, чем когда-либо.  
Что бы ни сделали с разумом Максимуса его тюремщики, они не могут даже представить, что способен сделать он сам.  
Никто не пришёл проверить, почему он кричал.  
Он долго пытается отдышаться, глядя на золотой искусственный свет, льющийся сквозь решётку, и начинает снова.

***

Всё, что говорят ему голоса в голове, Максимус проверяет на практике.  
Его, может, и назвали Безумным, но сначала его назвали учёным, и доверять недоказанным утверждениям он не собирается. Он не отвергает недоказуемые, но обращает на них мало внимания. Обычно недоказуемость означает, что время просто ещё не пришло. Мёртвые родители гордились им (пока не стали мёртвыми), и Максимус не собирается разочаровывать их память.  
В день, когда они стали мёртвыми, голоса из будущего сказали Максимусу про зеркало. Было что-то ещё, что-то важное, что Максимус не запомнил – он тогда был не в себе. Найти зеркало было несложно, голоса говорили о самой древней тюрьме Аттилана, о Зале созерцания, из которого нельзя выйти, если на то нет воли короля. Это мало его взволновало, потому что главным вопросом было не как выйти – а кто сможет туда войти. Это было нужно – будет нужно – для блага всего Аттилана, поэтому мысль выплыла из тумана усмирения и вывела Максимуса за собой. Тогда, дождавшись дня, когда за ним никто не следил, он пробрался в подземелья и кое-что изменил.  
Потом – хотя он не может сказать, сколько времени прошло, время стало ненадёжным и несущественным, – Максимус вновь вспомнил и дождался другого дня: в следующий раз, когда Блэкагар застыл укоризненной тенью в шаге от решётчатой двери его комнаты (он никогда не подходил близко), Максимус подался вперёд, держась руками за обжигающе-ледяные прутья, и потребовал перевода.  
Он сказал:  
– Я хочу быть глубже.  
Он сказал:  
– Согласно кодексу Маркаты от семь тысяч семьсот сорок восьмого года, заключённый имеет право просить о другом месте заключения. Чем хуже условия, тем искреннее искупление, в восьмом тысячелетии считали так.  
Он сказал:  
– Там хватит места на двоих.  
Он закричал:  
– Предатель своей семьи!  
Последнее, что он запомнил, – приятная тянущая боль в замёрзших ладонях и удар током.  
Когда он очнулся, он очнулся в Зале созерцания. Блэкагар тоже был тут – за зеркалом, за дверью, за зеркалом-дверью, недосягаемый, как всегда. Максимус не мог его видеть, но мог представить. Решительный взгляд и горький изгиб губ. Фирменное сочетание от короля Блэкагара Болтагона, проклятого захватчика престола.  
Максимус медленно провёл пальцами по зеркальной поверхности, как погладил.  
Блэкагар никогда не подходил близко. Пока родители держали его в безэховой камере, только маленький Макс пытался простучать глухое стекло и дотянуться, пусть и понарошку, до брата. Блэкагар обычно просто стоял и пялился. Он был скучный, и, честно говоря, строение камеры интересовало маленького Макса гораздо больше.  
Зал созерцания одновременно ничем на неё не похож и неуловимо её напоминает. Псионические гасители встроены в стены настолько давно, что сплавились с ними. Ни одного проницаемого шва. Никакого натурального света и экранирование от других типов волн (у Максимуса отобрали все инструменты, но подкожные датчики по незнанию не тронули). Пыль, древняя, плотная, въевшаяся в гранит. Этой тюрьмой долго не пользовались.  
Считается, что Зал созерцания построил сам Рандак Агон. Следов его экспериментов, конечно, уже не осталось. Он был аскетом, место вполне в его духе. За гладкой сдвижной стеной – каменное ложе и яркое постельное бельё на нём. Это выглядит настолько неуместно заботливо, что Максимус начинает хохотать и никак не может остановиться. Кажется, он даже спугнул Блэкагара, и тот наконец ушёл!  
Пятна современности здесь кажутся грубыми, лишними, будто нарисованы поверх стёсанных веками контуров. Подлатанные водопровод и канализация работают, но Максимус готов поспорить, что отсюда всё выливается ниже в каверны, прямо на головы альфа-примитивам. Он мог бы посылать им таинственные записки и пламенные речёвки, но стоки перекрыты лучевыми решётками, а альфа-примитивы не умеют читать.  
Самое важное в Зале созерцания и никем не замеченное: Максимус перевернул зеркало. Конечно, процесс модификации был гораздо сложнее, насильственный поспешный брак акустооптики и кристаллофизики, но суть осталась такова: Максимус перевернул зеркало. Раньше ни один звук не мог покинуть Зал созерцания, теперь у Максимуса есть щит от крика Блэкагара. А Блэкагар может его слышать. Разозлить его будет нетрудно. Основную ударную волну погасит зеркало, которое на самом деле не зеркало, и Максимусу достанется чистый звук. Антиэховая камера. Это всё, что нужно, чтобы услышать пророчество до конца. Там ведь было какое-то пророчество...  
Только сейчас, прощупывая стены – больше от скуки, бесцельно, – Максимус думает, что мог создать все условия для побега. Но это не то, что ему необходимо. Он должен услышать голоса из будущего, и тогда всё станет в порядке.  
Чтобы создать условия для побега, Максимусу ничего не нужно предпринимать. Из Зала созерцания нельзя выйти, если на то нет воли короля, – но здесь, в отсутствии наблюдателя, Максимус находится в суперпозиции. Есть отрезки времени и варианты пространства, где он – владыка Аттилана. Король прошлого, король грядущего. Он может выйти, когда пожелает.  
В общем-то, Максимус свободен в любой момент жизни. Понадобилось несколько лет заключения, чтобы доказать эту теорию.  
Максимус считает это большим научным успехом.

***

Немногие понимают, но создание механизмов и контроль над разумом имеют одну и ту же основу: кодирование нужных действий в приспособленной для этого физической оболочке.  
Иногда они ему поют. Чужие мысли, обнимающие чужие головы, – раздувшиеся, склизкие, опалесцирующие, как съедобные моллюски горру в фермерских прудах Нижнего города. Что они поют – не разобрать, Максимус никогда не умел их читать.  
Альфа-примитивы говорят, что им поёт Мать-машина. Это понятно; нервная система искусственного вида приспособлена к приёму бинарных сигналов. С ними несложно вытворять смешные штуки, но вызова в этом никакого.  
Чем проще задание и архитектура среды, тем быстрее что-то построить или кого-то сломать. Максимус мастерит игрушки, когда не хочет прикасаться к живым; Максимус управляет чужой волей, когда не хочет заниматься техникой. Он застрахован. Никто не отнимет у него дар терригена.  
Никто не отнимает дар терригена у его брата. Голос Блэкагара можно консервировать, запасать на чёрный день, делать из него оружие, делать из него защиту, делать из него – манифест. Его брат – манифест, мессия и мученик. Аттилан может летать на Блэкагаре, Аттилан падёт не раньше Блэкагара. Максимусу любопытно: не от того ли Блэкагару хочется кричать.  
Вместе они – прекрасная команда.  
С Блэкагаром трудно. Обычно ригидность мышления только на руку Максимусу, и это ещё одна причина, почему он любит клятвы нелюдей. Законы, нормы, привычки – проторенные дорожки так интересно запутывать. Заменить мысль, развернуть чувство, исказить память – совсем не то что создавать с нуля. Но с Блэкагаром это не работает. Суть не в миелинизации нервных связей, а в электрическом сопротивлении. Нерушимую волю сначала нужно сдвинуть.  
Лучше всего на Блэкагара действует беспомощность. Боль – хороший бонус, боль влияет на податливость психики; но именно беспомощность возвращает эту рыбу в банку. Состояние уязвимости, эмоциональное давление, ограничение подвижности – стимулы, на которые Блэкагар реагирует ярче всего. Толстое, непроницаемое стекло аквариума. Вековое молчание. Иногда крупицы сомнения, одного момента слабости бывает достаточно. Карнак говорит верно: у каждого есть изъян. Максимус называет это парадоксом всемогущества Сизифа.  
Всё, что Максимус когда-либо делал, было для того, чтобы раскрыть величие Блэкагара. Это – его изъян.  
Когда брат впервые надел венец с символом Аттилана, Максимус подумал, что кто-то на заре истории, во времена разделения племён, заглянул в будущее и выбрал именно такой – для Блэкагара. Камертон – для его голоса, антенна – для силы, и развилка – для всего остального. Король прошлого, король грядущего.  
Мысль была жуть какой сентиментальной, и Максимус бесцеремонно полез трогать антенну. Блэкагар аж дёрнулся (у него тогда было совсем плохо с тактильными контактами) – и в итоге развалил молнией статую дедушки Магнара на множество кусков, а у Максимуса рука отнялась до плеча и задымилась перчатка. Вышло презанятно, в общем, но Блэкагар уставился на него, как злая, хотя немножко побитая собака, и Максимус сбежал от брата в медкрыло.  
Кто ещё помнит его такого? Медуза, может быть. Она помнит его невинным. Кто ещё знает его такого? Максимус знает его слабым.  
Все остальные видят Полуночного короля, нерушимую волю, мёртвый камень, удобный инструмент, манифест, и мессию, и мученика. Кто ещё любит его – живым?  
Парадокс Сизифа.  
Максимусу любопытно: не от того ли Блэкагару хочется кричать.

***

Первого робота он собрал в пять лет и не назвал никак. Робот умел подавать инструменты, улыбаться диодной улыбкой и лезть под ноги всем, кроме создателя. Оболочку для него Максимус писал по книжке «Управление через строгие команды на благо империи (Для начинающих!!)». Книжка с таким названием, естественно, была ши'арская. Она была возмутительна, и пока безымянный робот крутился вокруг и всем мешал, Максимус перетаскал из библиотеки к себе в комнату, то есть в Лабораторию, ещё кипу толстых томов и принялся за дело.  
Империя Ши'ар представлялась ему горячей опухолью на бархатной подушке, с шевелящимися белёсыми отростками, похожими на корни, она пульсировала и сокращалась, она была помпезна и избыточна. Языки программирования были ей под стать, и Максимус потрошил их долго и тщательно, словно гигантских креветок, отрывая лапы, выламывая панцири, вынимая кишки, перетирая мясо так, чтобы осталась голая машинная истина. Потом он совершил то же с языками кри, и спартойцев, и скруллов, и родными для Аттилана «эниос» и «алевара». Он перемалывал синтаксис и отбрасывал надстройки, чтобы создать свой язык, в котором не будет ничего лишнего, – эффективный, простой, гибкий. Он назвал его звуком «Б» (для этого пришлось расчленить слоговой символ) в честь своей фамилии.  
На первого робота случайно (или нет) наступил Горгон.  
Это было не важно; важное произошло со сто семьдесят восьмым. Начиная со второго, Максимус нумеровал роботов, но сто семьдесят восьмому из мимолётной прихоти решил дать имя. Уильям, как драматург. Они тогда увлекались человеческой литературой эпохи Возрождения (хотя почему люди считали, что куда-то возродились, оставалось непонятным). Они – это Максимус и Пэцана Амалир, Хранитель знаний, которая была всего-то ученицей архивиста, пока не прошла терригенезис уже в зрелом возрасте, проигнорировав вялые предостережения Совета. Туманы подарили ей силу копировать любой текст, который когда-либо был записан. И птичьи кости.  
Последний раз, много лет спустя: Пэцана стоит перед дверью его камеры со стопкой книг в руках, для надёжности перевязанных бечёвкой, и красные перья на её предплечьях взъерошены, как всегда, когда она нервничает. Максимусу запрещено иметь электронные приборы и любые носители информации, но эти книги ему отдали (забрав бечёвку). Пэцана не стала ничего говорить, и Максимус промолчал.  
Есть древняя традиция, о которой мало кто знает: любой подданный Аттилана имеет право единожды просить короля о милости, даже если она нарушает закон, но не несёт угрозы жизни других и безопасности королевства. Если Пэцана использовала свой шанс вот так, Максимус не знает, что ей сказать.  
Все истории в книгах – новые, тонкая голубая бумага почему-то пахнет дождём.  
Первый раз, много лет до этого: проблема Пэцаны Амалир была в том, что она горела своей работой, но из-за терригенезиса её тело стало хрупким, слабым, и ещё ей иногда всё-таки нужно было спать. Проблема Максимуса Болтагона была в том, что его пробуждающиеся способности вступали в конфронтацию с её. Когда он впервые попробовал приказать Пэцане что-нибудь скопировать, она, вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, полчаса смотрела в стену стеклянными глазами. Для Максимуса реакция ощущалась как давящий розовый шум.  
Вот так он решил с ней подружиться. Пэцане надо было спать – и с пятой попытки Максимус научился снимать нейронную усталость. Купировать боль он уже немного умел.  
Это было изящно. Это было эффективно. Когда ты – подросток, живущий на тайном острове посреди Североатлантического океана, и основным каналом информации извне служат радиоволны, потому что остров – очень тайный, люди ещё не изобрели всемирную паутину, а твои боты постоянно тонут, немного не доплыв до Исландии, выбор не слишком велик. Выгодная сделка: несколько часов, которые Пэцане не нужно было тратить на отдых, в обмен на несколько страниц из личных записей и научных журналов фон Дума, Эссекса, Ричардса... _Как род людской красив! И как хорош тот новый мир, где есть такие люди!_ Это из «Бури». Максимус и не заметил, когда с ним решила подружиться она. Когда начала зачитывать фрагменты из текстов, которые писала для библиотеки, и когда они начали их обсуждать. И как перешли на литературу других периодов. И когда Пэцана прекратила звать его «ваше высочество», а он начал различать оттенки её настроения по оттенкам перьев. Время было размытым измерением даже до того, как Максимуса прозвали Безумным.  
Он собрал сто семьдесят восьмого – Уильяма – для Пэцаны. Этот подзадержался – обычно Максимус разбирал свои игрушки через пару месяцев, но Уильям был полезен Пэцане, а Максимус прогонял на нём эрзац-творческие алгоритмы. Робот умел гораздо быстрее, чем архивные компьютеры, обрабатывать информацию, а ещё неплохо, с интонацией, читать вслух и сносно сочинять сонеты. Он выглядел как металлический лисёнок, из-за Сент-Экзюпери. Всё вместе приводило Пэцану в восторг.  
Потом Уильяма убил Блэкагар.  
Слишком драматично? Ладно. Блэкагар разрушил сто семьдесят восьмого, неумышленно даже. Медуза пришла ругаться в Лабораторию – уже не ту, которая комната, конечно, а в отсек Зала приспособлений, который выделил Максимусу отец. А Блэкагар ходил за Медузой, как на привязи, больше всего похожий на томящегося от любви и импринтинга пингвина.  
Медуза потребовала, чтобы Максимус перестал угрожать её сестре и вообще отцепился от Кристал. Максимус не угрожал Кристал, он пытался пригласить её на свидание. Так он им и ответил. Они не поверили.  
– Ну, не могу же я пригласить тебя, – сказал он Медузе.  
Она смерила его странным взглядом, а Блэкагар рассердился (у него тогда было совсем плохо с управлением гневом) и выдохнул:  
– Хватит!  
Не на Максимуса, но в сторону его рабочего стола. Там, где лежал полуразобранный Уильям, которому Максимус собирался вставить дополнительный аудиомодуль, чтобы тот мог читать по ролям, разными голосами. Так Блэкагар разрушил стол, кусок стены, восемь чертежей, паяльную станцию, тарелку с бутербродами, пару звуковых плат, и убил Уильяма. И они с Медузой ушли, ещё не коронованные, но увенчанные собственной правотой.  
Это должно было ощущаться как пустяк. Ведь пустяк же.  
Это подарило Максимусу две идеи: о том, как легко спровоцировать Блэкагара и для чего это использовать, и о том, что пора подумать о защитном костюме с эхо-уловителями, пригодится на будущее. И ещё – незнакомое, неопределяемое чувство, от которого жгло в глазах, и в горле, и ниже, в груди. Столь иронично: не изучение языков программирования и не чтение книг – одна эмоциональная реакция и имя маленького распылённого робота. Они позволили ему кое-что понять.  
Впервые в жизни, в этот день и именно так, Максимус познал власть слов.

***

То, что ты знаешь, и то, что можешь контролировать, не обязательно совпадает. Иначе люди бы поклонялись другим богам, а у нелюдей были бы боги.  
Самая близкая к религии концепция, когда-либо придуманная в Великом приюте, – это суеверие о том, что души после смерти возвращаются в терриген. Сейчас о ней говорят только Жрецы Амад-дирала, маленькая и унылая донельзя секта хронистов (ана-хронистов, называет их про себя Максимус), повёрнутых на наследии кри и поклонении предкам. Никакой корреляции между ростом кристаллов и периодами высокой смертности нет. Как и обратной. Для надёжности стоило было бы проверить, устроив у сакрального бассейна гекатомбу, но это глупая трата ресурсов. Нет никаких предпосылок существования души – ни у нелюдей, ни у людей. Это приятная, освобождающая мысль.  
Это значит, что всё, что ты делаешь, важно. Здесь и сейчас.  
Максимусу любопытно, что Блэкагар думает о смерти, если думает вообще. Однажды, создавая для брата бомбу, он поинтересовался, легко ли ему будет оставить королевство на тех, кто выживет в этом маленьком, с галактику размером, эксперименте.  
– Я не буду спрашивать о бедной будущей вдове, – добавил Максимус, рассмеявшись, – или о будущем сироте. Он и так считай что сирота.  
А Блэкагар посмотрел на него дико и, шагнув вперёд, зажал ему рот. Сильно, до будущих, как вдова с сиротой, синяков. Это было занятно, Максимус не подозревал, что там осталось столько вины. Он даже не специально упомянул Ахуру.  
Но Блэкагар зажал ему рот, будто это голос Максимуса может разрушать города. Будто произнесённое Максимусом может калечить и убивать. Это был ответ на совсем другой вопрос: что думает Блэкагар о власти слов.  
Тогда Максимус стянул грязную рабочую перчатку, поднял руку – медленно, как рядом с неприрученным зверем, – и зеркально положил ладонь, накрыв сухие губы Блэкагара. Мелькнуло глупое: достаточно удивленного звука, неосторожного выдоха, и Максимусу придётся посреди войны и подготовки к запуску ещё и создавать себе киберпротез. Одной рукой, которая останется.  
Блэкагар редко позволял к себе прикасаться. Ну, когда сам контролировал свой разум.  
Это была странная минута. Шахматный пат. Растянутый во времени удар. Интимная ласка. Ненужное прощание.  
Единственный из всех (включая Блэкагара), Максимус тогда не верил и не поверит в смерть брата. Блэкагар предназначен для большего, Блэкагар падёт не раньше Аттилана. Эта уверенность была иррациональной, противоречащей расчётам, но изредка Максимус позволял себе. Это природно для нормальной психики.  
Кончики пальцев зудели.  
Бессмертие Блэкагара было природно.  
Он должен был считать себя выше смерти, но слабее слов, – вот так правильно. Ничего страшного, впрочем, когда он ошибается – Максимус всегда рядом, чтобы поправить.  
Бомба называлась Изречение судьбы. Прореха в пространстве и времени, где исчезнет Блэкагар, называлась Авалон. Но об этом Максимус никому не сказал. Это была их маленькая тайна.  
Он растянул губы в улыбке под чужой тяжёлой ладонью.  
Всё, что Максимус когда-либо делал, было для того, чтобы раскрыть величие Блэкагара.  
Всё, что когда-либо происходило с Блэкагаром, оборачивалось на пользу Аттилану.  
Между «делал» и «происходило» есть разница.

***

Приступы слепой веры в брата – любимая ловушка Максимуса (впрочем, не только его). Она кажется очень глупой, когда ты снаружи.  
За Медузой было увлекательно наблюдать – она не хотела становиться свободной. Она без колебаний приняла на себя бремя. Из неё вышла хорошая королева, жестокая и яростная. Палящее солнце чужой империи. У Медузалит мало слабостей. Например: она несчастлива в браке. Она любит Блэкагара, но несчастлива и не простила ему предательства. Не простила ему Ахуру. Того, что Ахуры бы не было.  
Есть теория о правоте масс: решение группы статистически чаще оказывается разумнее решения одиночки. Мы же не можем разочаровать целый Генетический совет, который запретил королевской чете размножаться? Если они окажутся не правы, это пошатнёт их позиции, а значит, и доверие граждан. И спокойствие граждан. Рутину, структуру и цепи.  
Слепая вера – это ловушка. Слепое подчинение – изъян.  
Максимусу любопытно: когда она _снаружи_ , не хочется ли Медузе выплавить из вибраниума скальпель и вырезать Блэкагару голосовые связки, наживо, без наркоза. Это естественное желание для нормальной психики.  
Максимусу любопытно, была бы Медуза счастлива с ним.  
Если бы это был его ребёнок, Максимус не стал бы экспериментировать на плоде. Наверное. Но против искушения подарить им сбывшийся страх он устоять не в силах. Напоминает человеческую сказку о принцессе и веретене, где Максимус одновременно неприглашённая фея и Аарне-Томпсоновский сверхъестественный родственник. Прелестная сказка – первая полная версия, конечно.  
Феи вроде него умеют ждать.  
Из местных историй его любимая – про мальчика, похищенного подземными демонами, под которыми Раандар Акулий Нос (у него был акулий нос) явно подразумевал альфа-примитивов. Мальчик не выжил; у Раандара был «тёмный период» в творчестве. Зато эта сказка не про терриген.  
Ахура выжил, но так даже лучше. Усмирителям будет чем заняться.  
Максимус может использовать и это. Мамочка и папочка позаботились: Максимус не отвечает за свои поступки. Ахура тоже может не отвечать, об этом позаботился дорогой дядя Макс. Но Ахура не болен, как не болен Максимус. Это уловка. Мамочка и папочка вообще-то были гениальными генетиками. Сам он – неплохой.  
Максимус не болен. С его интернейронами всё в порядке. Лобные и височные доли в норме.  
Это уловка. Удобный трюк. Ложный побочный эффект. Он заранее невинен и прощён. Официальное безумие – лучшее оправдание из всех, и Максимус благодарен родителям за то, что сделали его таким. Возможно, Ахуре тоже представится случай побыть благодарным.  
Уловка – противоположность ловушки.  
Любимая игра детей Аттилана – воображаемый терригенезис. Это когда придумываешь, какой силой хочешь обладать. Например: я хочу быть как отец, уметь летать! А я – как прапра, она создавала самые красивые дома из деревьев. А я буду могучим воином! А я хочу менять способности по желанию, на любые-прелюбые, как умел король... Ой, вымарано цензурой. Не было никакого никого.  
Ни один из тесного кружка генократов голубой крови не играл в эту игру, потому что за них играли взрослые (может быть, разве что Карнак, сам с собой, – хотя нет, этот не играл). И сейчас она будет бессмысленна. Дело не во вмешательстве Максимуса, он не Ринда и не Иданалар, тем более, без оборудования и спонтанно, слишком сложная мутация. Нет. Это дар терригена, который всегда только раскрывает истинную природу, это милая шутка мироздания. Генократия внутри голубой крови. Ахура будет псиоником.  
Также: девять против одного, что Ахура никогда не станет королём нелюдей. Славный мальчик. Совершенно не важный. Даже для своих родителей. Однажды Ахура догадается, и это разобьёт ему сердце. Они, конечно, любят его – как умеют, – но он не важен. Он никогда не сядет на трон Аттилана. Ахура Болтагон, наследник ничего.  
Дети – поле для экспериментов, инструмент или суррогат принадлежности. Первые два пункта уже можно вычеркнуть, но подобный суррогат не нужен никому из них. Им и так – вдоволь.  
(Моменты, когда Максимус забывает об этом, оказывается вдруг потерянным, бесцельным, свободным, – единственные, когда он по-настоящему испытывает страх.)

***

В дихотомии есть своя красота. Есть природное искушение в противопоставлении. Что-то и что-то не. Виновный и безвинный. Долг и мятеж. Злодей и спаситель. Такое разделение довольно бессмысленно с научной точки зрения, но когда речь идёт о символизме, на старую добрую бинарность всегда можно положиться.  
Допустимое и аморальное. Намерение и результат. Король и предатель.  
Однажды на луне, в клетке, которая уже не была Залом созерцания, стояло зеркало. Это было обычное зеркало, лист стекла и металлическое напыление. Максимус не понимал, зачем его установили, может, Блэкагар считал, что это подействует на него успокаивающе или заставит о чём-то задуматься. Отражение Максимуса ничем не отличалось от Максимуса. Настоящее отражение приходило к нему с той стороны решётки.  
Благо и вред. Тиран и диссидент. Нерушимая воля и голос сомнения.  
Ловушка и уловка.  
Максимусу больше не нужны зеркала. Голоса приходят в гости и так – не реже брата.  
Они кричат. Это будто ошибка переполнения стека, ощущается – как гул, меняющий частоту, со всех сторон, привкус крови во рту, тонкая плёнка пота, стягивающая кожу, диссоциация мыслей. Солёные волны бета-3, захлёстывающие с головой и швыряющие из стороны в сторону. Это, кажется, даже больно.  
Трижды после приступов ему удалось провести биохимический анализ, и показатели были совершенно разные, даже на столь примитивном уровне. По-хорошему, это нужно изучать в нормальной лаборатории, но ему вечно мешают ставить опыты, даже над собой! Что уж говорить о том, чтобы запереться там вместе с братом и повесить на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить». Побеспокоят через минуту и обвинят в попытке государственного переворота. Милые родственники столь предсказуемы.  
Порой Максимус подумывал сбежать на Землю, в Эннилюкс, но никогда всерьёз. Он не может бросить королевский кружок лицемеров и библиотафов, они пропадут без него. Порой он подумывал встроить электроэнцефалограф в священный венец Аттилана, но тоже не серьёзно, это было бы просто неудобно. То есть ещё более неудобно – священный венец и так похож на табуретку, собранную из ножей.  
Каждый раз после Максимус, выброшенный на берег, ходит среди обломков кораблекрушения и собирает то, что можно использовать. Иногда это подсказки, иногда – гипотезы, иногда – пара новых строк в раздел «Иммунный ответ на информацию», который он хранит в скрытом подкаталоге Генетического кодекса нелюдей. В конце концов, это самая надёжная и защищённая база данных во всём Аттилане, но никто не догадается искать там что-то лишнее. После того, как Кристал в порыве гнева сожгла половину серверов в Зале приспособлений, это было самым логичным решением. Учитывая, что у милых родственников вошло в привычку портить плоды его работы, давно пора было. Максимус не помнит, почему она так разозлилась, наверное, за какой-то случай с Ртутью. Ему давно хотелось провести пару экспериментов, а Кристал нашла себе мутанта и не поделилась. Было обидно. И Ртуть оказался скучным. В каком-то смысле, мутанты – просто эволюционно медленные нелюди.  
Иммунный ответ меняется; механизм воздействия всегда одинаков. Файлы о нём, в том числе теоретические выкладки родителей, Максимус стёр. Это – их маленькая тайна. Одна из многих.  
Блэкагар – что-то вроде экстремального ноотропа, надпорогового раздражителя, уникального шифровального ключа. Иногда Максимус вылавливает картинки. Кассандра и Троя. Голос Блэкагара активирует специфические участки генома, подавляет синтез актин-связывающих белковых комплексов и гамма-аминомасляной кислоты, а увеличивает – глутамата, дофамина, аденозинтрифосфата, аденилатциклазы и множества других, на сто сорок страниц формул, химических веществ. Улица чужого города, покрытая коконами, голая земля, покрытая костями. Другими словами, уважаемые коллеги, голос Блэкагара влияет на баланс нейромедиаторов и возбуждает рецепторы клеточных мембран, ускоряя синаптический отклик. Ровные ряды бомб, пустое красное небо, жёлтая друза ксерогена в чьих-то ладонях. Мы можем заключить, что уникальное воздействие его голоса как бы является сверхудалённым регуляторным элементом, способным влиять на экспрессию генов в организме образца, запуская ряд реакций с помощью акустогенетической активации. Чудеса на этом не заканчиваются. Искажённое гневом, распластанное по поверхности лицо супремора кри. Четыре королевы на высоких тронах, разные, но одинаковые. Мамочка и папочка были гениальными генетиками, но никому не нужно об этом знать. Иначе будет не так интересно.  
Намерение и результат.  
Механизм всегда одинаков, и в этом главный секрет. Самое важное, самое удивительное – получившееся состояние центральной нервной системы представляет собой темпоральный кристалл. Позволяет Максимусу быть в прошлом и в будущем, размазывает, разматывает. Ещё триста пятьдесят страниц. Это око бури, застывшее мгновение, нарушение симметрии времени, каждый раз – всё тот же, первый, когда Блэкагар закричал, и запустил ряд реакций, и это убило родителей. Каждый раз – один и тот же, навеки.  
Все голоса, которые говорят в голове Максимуса, принадлежат ему самому. Что я наделал?  
Потом всё катится с горы, подобно камню, выскользнувшему из усталых рук. Это повторится. Это повторится. Никто не пришёл проверить, почему он кричал.  
Границы размываются, переворачиваются полюса, всё сливается в серое, безвоздушное, дышать трудно, как в той камере на луне. Уважаемые коллеги, отражение дрожит и дробится, старая надёжная дихотомия подводит. Врёт в глаза. Наперегонки друг от друга, друг за другом. Их маленькая война.  
Противоположности меняются местами. Долг в мятеже. Злодей, который спасает. Допустимо аморальное. Король-предатель. Они менялись столько раз, что Максимусу больше не нужны зеркала.

***

Дихотомия, не подкреплённая научной базой, слаба и легко превращается в двоемыслие. Историю Великого приюта переписывали столько раз, что мало кто помнит истину. Вовсе не странно, что в Аттилане нет свободной прессы. Сколько бы пришлось сжигать газет! Аттилан всегда воевал с Атлантидой. Аттилан всегда воевал с Америкой. Перемотка, перезапись, размытые границы, перевёрнутые полюса. Это очень похоже на то, как действуют способности Максимуса, но, кроме него, посмеяться над этим некому. По крайней мере, вслух.  
Он однажды устроил Неделю, которой не было. Банально, по-шекспировски отравил Блэкагара и поместил в медицинскую кому, а сам расставил по дворцу гипноизлучатели. Все, кто был снаружи, ничего не подозревали, все, кто был внутри, думали, что Максимус с давних пор их единовластный владыка при чисто декоративном Совете. Проходя сквозь двери, они забывали один вариант и вспоминали другой. Это было любопытно, смехотворно, утомительно, бессмысленно.  
Никто так ничего и не понял. Много лет спустя Максимус рассказал об этом брату, сам не зная, зачем. Выражение его лица не изменилось, Блэкагар просто продолжил спокойно смотреть, будто надеялся, что от его взгляда у Максимуса выработается окситоцин или совесть.  
Не то чтобы это было принципиально невозможно. Блэкагар – это вирус. Хотелось бы горделиво считать, что созданный специально для Максимуса, но правда зеркальна.  
Если Блэкагар – вирус, то Максимус – это брутфорс. Его дар не трогает химию, это грубое воздействие, чистое электрическое возбуждение, это сметающий поток, насилие над личностью. Молния внутри головы. Даже их способности – братья.  
Но внушения Максимуса кратковременны и милосердны. Он не меняет своих жертв. Он только показывает, как разорвать путы и как сладко будет без них. Действует этот бонус примерно в одном случае из ста, но главный секрет в том, что иногда он действует на Блэкагара.  
Ещё один секрет: старой доброй дихотомии нельзя доверять. Кому из них предназначено править, а кто должен править? Кто вообще придумал, что из Блэкагара выйдет достойный король? Ах да.  
Репутация Генетического совета безупречна, потому что история менялась, чтобы сделать её таковой. Репутация Совета – как паутина, на которой висят жирные пауки. Паутина в прорехах.  
Отречение-в-забвение, как с Иданаларом – надо будет и Максимусу однажды провернуть этот фокус. Они будут обязаны стереть всю информацию, независимо от того, где она хранится. Возникнет столько хаоса. Столько багов!  
Отречение-в-сожаление: рождённые бесполезными и ставшие бесполезными не существуют для Аттилана, оставаясь на задворках его. Генократия, провозгласившая равенство в многообразии, легко игнорирует выбраковку. Тёмный тупик. Предельно медленный инсинератор для биоотходов. Пэцана умерла там.  
Терриген не знает жалости, Совет отвергает жалость.  
Пока Максимус развлекал королевский кружок элоев и расплачивался за это, тело Пэцаны Амалир иссохло изнутри, и её семья прошла процедуру отречения-в-сожаление.  
Он даже ходил с ней попрощаться. Прокрался, запахнувшись в плащ, прикрывшись капюшоном и чужим лицом, мимо домов обречённых – железных контейнеров с подслеповатыми окошками-глазами, мимо самих обречённых. Сквозь вонь и предутренний гомон Зелёного рынка («зелёный» и «дрянной» на древнем тилане – одно и то же слово), на окраину Тёмного тупика, к Последней ступени. Даже здесь, среди отвергнутых нелюдями, традиции нелюдей нерушимы. Амитара, Порог-кладбище, место для небесных похорон. Проём в стене, израненной именами и посланиями напополам с блестящими камешками и кусками стекла, которые вставили в трещины. В глубокой синей тени, ещё не тронутой восходящим солнцем.  
Никаких записей те, кто перестал существовать в глазах правителей, не вели, но Максимус знал: тело Пэцаны разбросали на этом склоне, как и все остальные тела.  
Если долго смотреть на снег, начинает казаться, что различаешь кости. Если долго смотреть на горы, можно заметить белый язык пламени, пляшущий над расщелиной с природным газом. Там высечено его имя. Достойный был бы кенотаф, да не сложилось. (Но он будет спасать Аттилан столько раз, сколько потребуется.)  
Максимус постоял немного, не думая ни о чём, потом, сильно размахнувшись, швырнул сквозь проём маленькую книгу в плотной обложке. Она пробила корешком подмёрзший снег и ушла вниз. Это новый роман, Пэцана не читала. Светло-оранжевая лапа рассвета подползала к Амитара медленно, будто нехотя.  
Сентиментальность – это остаточные связи между отделами мозга. Ритуалы помогают их регулировать. Больше он о Пэцане не вспоминал.

***

«Мой маленький изобретатель», – говорит мама, глядя на звуковую пушку, нелепую и похожую на бочку. Голос нежен, как тета-волны. «Иного я от тебя и не ожидал», – скупо улыбается отец, изучая экран с доказательством теоремы Лемара – Ду.  
Стены орут на Максимуса его именем (слуховую кору задело), но это легко игнорировать; то, что пол пластами, возвратно-поступательно уходит из-под ног, – сложнее. Максимус немного не успел добраться до хилинг-капсулы, нормализовать давление без препаратов он не может. У него течёт кровь из носа и ушей, и, кажется, слёзы. Сосуды полопались, веки горячие и будто шершавые изнутри. Неудобно.  
Он кричал, и кто-то пришёл проверить. Эта тень ему знакома. И се: король грядущего вернулся к ним из Авалона! (Это повторится.) Максимус хочет пошутить, хочет рассказать новости за последний год, хочет дойти эти три шага до капсулы. Получается встать ровно и сказать:  
– Время пришло. Пройдёт. Скучал?  
Это глупо, когда спят – не скучают. Уж не по Максимусу. Снятся ли полуночным королям гибкие волосы Медузалит, и счастливое дитя с голубыми глазами, и процветающий дом, и чужие империи в огне? Звёзды погаснут от его крика. Всё, что когда-либо происходило с Блэкагаром, оборачивалось на пользу Аттилану.  
Подарив нелюдям генетическое превосходство, кри украли у них прогресс. Между вознесением и развитием есть разница. Пришло время самим браться за дело. Всего три шага – но Блэкагар подходит, мягко стирает слёзы – большими пальцами, от уголков глаз к вискам, потом почти невесомо упирается лбом в лоб Максимуса. Пол всё равно шатается.  
Месть натянута между ними, как пуповина. Как цепь. Разорвать её было бы так сладко... И это выполнимо. Обладая достаточными знаниями и ресурсами, можно распотрошить и перемолоть себя до элементарных частиц и пересобрать, как пожелаешь. (То же можно сотворить и с мирозданием.) Вопрос один: есть ли в этом смысл.  
Максимус Безумный здраво оценивает реальность и хочет оставаться собой.  
Самое важное для всякой великой личности – найти то, чем никогда не будешь обладать. Научные цели не подходят, это уровень символизма. Нерешаемое, нерушимое, не твоё. Две тысячи лет назад шпион Эннилюкса, живший среди людей, назвал это первородным двигателем. Вечной причиной.  
Максимус годами бросает камни в болотную воду. Он годами толкает камни в гору и не собирается останавливаться. Он любит шутить так, чтоб земля тряслась. Любит игрушки, механические и живые. Любит свой королевский кружок евгенических шедевров. Максимусу, по правде говоря, надоело встречаться с братом через решетку, зеркало или силовое поле, но когда их нет, так и тянет поставить что-то между. Иногда знак равенства, чаще – энергетический барьер, спинку трона, пару галактик. Слишком близко.  
Блэкагар стоит, застыв, как хорошо сбалансированная фигурка для игры в «медленные» шефаи. Воспоминания бывает легче контролировать, чем тактильный голод. Всё это жутко смешно, потому что моторные центры отвечают и за эмоции, потому что эмоции – полярны и одинаковы, потому что «эмоции» значит «то, что движет». Потому что власть над чем-то не даёт тебе власти. Чтобы объяснить эту шутку, надо прочитать лекцию в несколько часов длиной, с иллюстрациями и практической частью, но сейчас нет сил.  
Парадокс всемогущества Сизифа. Максимус может поставить брата на колени и, как королю и господину, вынудить целовать руки по канонам романтической литературы. Может придумать схему, которая приведёт к тому же результату. Это не значит ничего. Ничего не меняет. Верность владыке Аттилана воплощается не так.  
– Смысл? – хрипло спрашивает он.  
Блэкагар наконец отстраняется, кивает – чему-то своему, как обычно. Максимус никогда не понимал его по-настоящему.  
Когда он уходит, Максимус долго пытается отдышаться, глядя на белый искусственный свет, льющийся сквозь стекло капсулы. И начинает снова.


End file.
